Question: Add. $\dfrac{1}{6} + \dfrac{7}{4} = $
Answer: $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{6}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\frac{1}{4}$ $\dfrac{1}{6}$ $\dfrac{7}{4}$ $+$ $\dfrac{1\times 2}{6\times 2}$ $\dfrac{7\times 3}{4\times 3}$ $+$ $\dfrac{2}{12}$ $\dfrac{21}{12}$ $+$ $=\dfrac{{2} + 21}}{12}$ $=\dfrac{23}{12}$